1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractable lamp device and more particularly to a retractable headlamp for vehicles.
2. Statement of Prior Art
Conventionally, as a headlamp for a vehicle, a retractable type headlamp device has been used. The headlamp of this type is moved or retracted into a space provided in a vehicle body when not used but is extended therefrom when it is being used. FIG. 12 shows one of such retractable headlamp device applied to a vehicle headlight system. The system includes a vehicle body 1c, a cover 2c which is movable with respect to the body 1c to open a space 11c at an open portion 110c, a movable member 4c on which a headlamp is attached and a motor 3c (FIG. 14) which drives the cover 2c to open. The motor 3c is operatively connected to a movable bracket 40c via levers 31 and 41c. The lever 41c has a bearing portion 412c with which a ball connecting portion 401c of the movable bracket 40c is connected (FIG. 15). A rubber made stopper 80 is provided to prevent a loose connection between the cover 2c and the movable member 4c therebetween. The stopper 80 is to be in contact with the bracket 40c of the movable member 4c when the headlamp is in retracted position (FIG. 12 or 13). The bracket 40c is pivoted at 404c of a fixed bracket 32 of the body 1c. Usually a headlamp device of the above type is preattached to the vehicle body during its assembly and thereafter the outer surfaces of the body 1c and the cover 2c are painted and dried. During the drying process, the rubber made stopper 80 may be deformed due to the heat as shown in FIG. 13, which will eventually reduce the surface level of cover 2c by L1 in FIG. 12 and accordingly may create a play L2 at the connecting portion between the movable bracket 40c and the lever 41c as shown in FIG. 16. Such difference in level between the cover and the body can be adjusted by an adjusting device provided in the cover 2c and cover 2c should be opened when the adjustment is needed. Therefore, it is difficult to adjust the surface level between the cover and body at the closed position.